Look At Me Now
by Wolfsblood
Summary: SongFic Jack gets a letter from Riddick that confuses and makes her suspicious of his future plans. His plans had always included her, and the headliner in the Newspaper clears all confusion, leaving her with nothing to hold onto but broken promises. JR


A/N: Okay, I just felt like I had to get this out of my system. It's a songfic, my first one actually! The song is **_Against all odds (Take a look at me now)- by Mariah Carey_**. I'm really hoping this goes over well….Sort of Jack/Riddick I guess. Aw, just read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black or any of the characters. Also I don't own any of Mariah Carey's songs. (rolls eyes)

Guide-** Lyrics **_memories_ story

**

* * *

Look At Me Now**

**How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking  
Every breath with you  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all  
**

Jack angrily threw a pillow at the wall, her frustration at its peak. "Damn it Riddick!" Screaming at the beige plaster, she fell to the floor, a tan piece of parchment in her hands. Tears stung at her eyes, and she forcibly wiped them away with her bare arm. She hadn't cried since he left her here on New Mecca, and that itself stirred up unwanted memories.

**How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all **

_The sky was dark and cloudy, the grey hues matching the night's mood appropriately. Jack was currently attached to Riddick's leg, and she could tell the man was getting more and more upset._

"_Jack, you have to stay here. I can't keep you with me, not now." Riddick sighed as the girl refused to even acknowledge the fact that he was talking. "Jack!" He gave a low growl and watched the girl jump slightly, letting go of his leg finally. Looking down into dark eyes, he bent down to her level. "I'll come back, as soon as these mercs are off my ass."_

_Crossing her arms over her chest, Jack frowned. "Mercs are always going to be on your ass! You have to promise you'll come back!" Jack liked to think that they had formed a special bond over the past month together. She needed him, and now he was leaving her. Dark pleading eyes didn't seem to be persuading him any, and she was growing desperate.. "Damn it Riddick! Promise!"_

_Pulling Jack to his chest, Riddick rested his chin on her head. "Promise." A look from Imam signaled that it was time for him to get going. Letting go of Jack, he found her to still be resistant in letting him go. He pried the small fingers off of his shirt, and stood tall once again. Turning his back to the little girl behind him, he started to walk back on board the small ship._

"_Riddick-" Jack reached out for him, but he didn't even turn to look at her. Her arm fell limp at her side and she wiped away a silent tear. "Don't forget."_

_Steeling himself to start walking again, Riddick felt like a part of him was still back with Jack. He wanted to turn around and take her with him, but he wasn't stupid. He couldn't take her, he couldn't do that to her. She deserved better-_

_That's what made him leave._

**So take a look at me now  
Oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face **

Now sitting with her back pressed up against the bed, Jack was empty. She couldn't feel anything anymore, not the pain, confusion, nor sadness. She was just a shell now, and it was his entire fault. Her future with Riddick had been encased in a news article, and letter now torn and wet from tears.

It was normal for her to get letters from Riddick; by now she could almost predict the exact words he would use. He would always tell her that he was still on the run, and it would only be a little while longer. Jack was quick to believe his reasoning, and hadn't questioned it once. At least…not until the letter about a week ago came.

Today was Jack's 16th birthday, and she had gotten little gifts every birthday from him. She had gotten a necklace, some souvenirs from a few different planets, a silver shiv, and a camera. These seemed like little things, but they were more important to her than anything else she had ever acquired. Today, she got none of this, only heartache.

I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all

Biting her bottom lip, Jack un-crumpled the letter in her hands, they themselves shaking. Looking over the coded script and wiping away the water droplets on the page, she started to read it again.

_Jack-_

_I don't have a lot of time to talk; I've been really busy with work. I'm traveling a lot lately, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep this up. I'm growing tired of this life, and I have other plans for my future. Take care of your grandfather and be good for him. I'm sorry I'll probably miss your birthday this year, but I'll send something special. _

_-Miss you-_

_-Uncle R._

At first, Jack had been confused. It took her a little while to completely decode the letter, and still she hadn't fully understood it all. It was when she saw the headline of the news this morning that she realized what it really meant. Riddick had told her that he was tired of running, and the article showed that he was telling the truth.

The balled up news article was on the floor in the corner, the text now virtually unreadable. But once, when Jack first read the offending black ink, the article headlined:_"Most Wanted Convict, Riddick, Now Put to Rest"_

**  
So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is  
All I can do  
And that's what I've got to face  
**

Running her fingers over the letter, fresh drops of salty tears fell on the ink and smeared it. She let the letter fall to the hard ground as she stood up, walking to the large window. Pushing open the cool glass, the night breeze dried the wet streams on her cheeks. Her hand reached out as she had done 4 years ago, begging for him not to leave her. He had left her again, but this time for good.

Turning away from the night, Jack followed invisible footprints to the nightstand next to her bed. Her fingers found the gleaming metal of the shiv Riddick had given her, and in return it reflected Jack's memories with the deceased man. Quick flashes then they were over, just like that. They were gone, and so was he.

Jack was so engrossed in the shiv that she didn't even notice the person sitting on the window sill.

**Take a good look at me now  
'Cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take **

"Surprise."

Take a look at me now

-Fin.


End file.
